Yu-gi-oh! Fire of Vengeance
by EGMoney
Summary: Adventure! Romance! Excitement! View the world of Yu-gi-oh! in a whole new way! A new main protagonist, Delson Yuda, goes on an adventure to discover the truth of his family's origins! Dueling is brought to the next level, with all new exciting matches, pinning monsters against each other in destructive battles, to decide the fate of the world! Now, take a stand, and let's duel!
1. Chapter 1: The Satellite Legend

Yu-gi-oh! Fire of Vengeance: Chapter One 

"…Like I told you! You were only delaying the inevitable! The Yuda family line is but a small pest compared to our cause!" Exclaimed a crazed, deep voice.

"Please, let my daughter go! She has done nothing to you! Please, take me instead!"

"You have but one small sliver of hope remaining. Now, we duel. For the survival of your family line." Said a different crazed voice.

"I have no choice. Let's do this," the Yudas' father said, arming his duel disk.

"A valiant effort, but all in vein! You were simply too weak, just as you have always been!" Shouted 's opponent.

glanced over at his daughter, and then to his son, hiding in the closet, and with the last of his strength, whispered, "I'm sorry. I've failed you."

"**Dark Armed Dragon**, finish off the rest of his life points! Attack **Laval the Greater**!" Dark Armed Dragon reared back, and unleashed a barrage of black flames, destroying Mr. Yuda's monster, and finishing him off. "And now, the girl comes with us. We will take our time."

Mr. Yuda's son wanted to scream out, to save his sister, to avenge his father, but he wasn't stupid. He was simply not strong enough. He held back from crying, from screaming and shouting, and did nothing. His soul ached as well as his heart. The cloaked men walked out the door, **Dark Armed Dragon **disappeared, and Delson immediately regretted doing nothing.

-12 years later-

A now 17-year-old Delson woke up from his sleep to a phone call from one of his friends, but didn't answer in time. He picked up the phone, and checked the voicemail.

"Hey bud. Won a new CPU for your duel runner in last week's tournament. Gotta say, I missed dueling with you. Heading down to Grandsoil Wharf at about 8. Meet us there if you wake up in time, you lazy ass. Looking forward to seeing the boost you can get from the new CPU. Raider out."

"Alright, better head down to the Wharf," Delson said to himself. Delson got dressed, grabbed his duel disk, got on his duel runner, and began his morning ride into the city. "For the ugliest place on earth, I'd have to say the Satellite looks pretty nice in the morning," thought Delson.

"…hey, that's enough! I want your deck, and I always get what I want. Hand it over, and maybe nobody'll get hurt." Delson stopped his runner, hearing the mugging that was taking place.

"I guess I should let Sector Security handle stuff like this," Thought Delson. However, it didn't take long before he changed his course and headed over to the ally-way, attempting to satisfy his curiosity. A girl in an odd cloak was on the floor, bruises all over her, with one of the muggers preparing to land another hit on her head.

"Hey, Gram!" Said Delson cheerily, "glad to see you're about as much a morning person as I am."

"Yuda!? Well I'll be damned! That's a pretty nice ride you got there, Lover boy. You wanna find a bitch, you get one yourself! This one's MINE." He said, landing another punch straight on her face.

"Anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to hit girls?" Delson said, detaching his duel disk, inserting his regular deck.

"Well, how about that boys? Looks like we've got a good ol' fashion duel on our hands. I think I already got a pretty good idea of the terms."

"Right. I win, you let that girl go, and you leave this part of the Satellite for good. I don't wanna see you around here again. And, if you win, my duel runner's all yours," said Delson firmly.

"Deal!" shouted Gram just as firmly. "Let's get this duel underway."

"Let's Duel!" They both shouted in unison, activating their duel disks. The woman stared at Delson, her blue eyes shining in the morning sun, but at the same time, looked worried and deserted.

` "I'll make the first move!" said Delson, drawing his first cards. **Life points: (Delson: 8000, Gram: 8000)** "Don't worry. I'll get you out of this," he said, glancing over at the girl, "and to help me do that, I'll summon out a monster! Take a stand, **Fire King Avatar Barong (Attack: 1800, Defense: 200),** in attack mode!" Delson exclaimed, as a blue flame circled the area, and in a searing blaze of heat, the Beast-Warrior rose from the ground. "I'll end my turn with 2 face-down cards. Your move."

"Hah! It'll take more than a wimpy monster like that to take me down! I draw!" Gram said, drawing his first card. "I'm anxious to start putting my turbo deck back together once I snag that sexy runner from you."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, if I were you."

"Really? Then I'll go ahead and summon out **Cyber Dragon Core (Attack: 400, Defense: 1500)** from my hand, in attack mode!" Blue electric symbols formed all around the floor, spinning in a circle as the small electric beast rises from the ground, facing **Barong.**

"I'm assuming your Core has a special ability?" Said Delson, calmly.

"You're damn RIGHT he does! When he's summoned out, I can add a '**cyber**' spell or trap card to my hand straight from my deck. I'll add **Cyber Repair Plant**, and then activate it! Letting me add **Cyber Dragon **from my deck to my hand!"

"Not that I'm underestimating you, but I really think you need to step up your game to beat me," taunted Delson.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not done! I'll activate **Machine Duplication**! Because **Cyber Dragon Core** is treated as "**Cyber Dragon" **while on the field, I can special summon out 2 real **Cyber Dragons** **(Attack: 2100, Defense: 1600) **from my deck! But they won't be around for long, because I'm activating **Power Bond** to fuse **Cyber Dragon Core **and **Cyber Dragon**, to summon out **Cyber Twin Dragon (Attack: 2800, Defense: 2100)**!" The two beasts merged and twisted together, forming a twin headed cyber beast, nearly overloading with electrical energy. "With Power bond's effect, **Cyber Twin Dragon's **attack is DOUBLED, and because of his effect, he can attack TWICE. This is the end of the duel. **Cyber Twin Dragon**, ATTACK!"

A sad look washed over the young woman's face, as she watched all of the other goons move over closer to their boss, to witness the end result.

"You're FINISHED!" Shouted Gram.

"I really hope that's not all you got." Said Delson calmly. "I reveal my trap card **Waboku**! This card prevents **Fire King Avatar Barong **from being destroyed by battle this turn, and keeps me from taking any more damage from battle."

"You little bitch! Hiding behind your trap cards! Fine. It's your move once again."

"Don't forget, because you activated **Power Bond, **you lose 2800 life points during the end phase!" Said Delson. **Life points: (Delson: 8000 Gram: 5200) **"And now for my other trap, **Generation Shift!** This Card lets me destroy **Barong**, and add another one to take his place from my deck to my hand! And now, I draw!"

Delson said, drawing his card. During my standby phase, I can add 1 **Fire King** card from my deck to my hand, thanks to the destruction of **Barong. **I'll add **Circle of the Fire Kings**!"

"Boy do I hope you have a good move this turn, because, otherwise, you might as well be FUCKED!" Exclaimed Gram.

"I wouldn't worry. This duel's just about over." Said Delson confidently. "First, I'll activate **Onslaught of the Fire kings**, to special summon **Fire King Avatar Yaksha (Attack: 1800, Defense: 200) **from my deck! Then, I'll normal summon out my other **Fire King Avatar Barong **from my hand! Next, I'll build an overlay network, by overlaying my two **Fire Kings**, to XYZ summon out **Number 101: Silent Honor ARK (Attack: 2100, Defense: 1000) **in attack mode!" A spiked monster rose from the ground, two XYZ material circling around him, and its red visor glowing very brightly. "I'll use **Silent Honor ARK's **effect! By getting rid of two XYZ materials, I can attack your **Cyber Twin Dragon **to him as an XYZ material himself!" both XYZ materials flew into **Number 101's **visor, snagging **Cyber Twin Dragon **into his grip, and enveloping him into his body. "And now, I'll activate my spell card. **Rekindling**! This card lets me summon from my graveyard as many fire monsters with 200 defense as possible, like all of my **Fire Kings**!" The ground is once again enveloped with a mixture of rapidly growing blue and orange fire, as all of the **Fire King** monsters rose again. "And now, **Silent Honor ARK**, attack his cyber dragon!" **Number 101 **fired a beam of intense blue light at **Cyber Dragon** that collided with its energy beam, destroying both monsters in the process. "And now, my **Fire Kings**, attack him directly with Spinning Fire Cyclone attack! Finish this!" The **Fire King Avatars **rapidly attacked Gram, all hitting him with a vicious barrage of burning melee strikes. **Life Points: (Delson: 8000, Gram: 0)**

Delson looked over to the girl, "You're free to-" but Delson was cut off, as the girl was gone, nowhere to be seen.

"No way! The little bitch escaped while we weren't looking!" Exclaimed one of the goons.

"This ain't over, Yuda! You hear me!?" shouted Gram, while in cold sweats.

"Where could she have possibly gone to?" Thought Delson, ignoring the cries of Gram.

Hello everyone! EGMoney here, with the first of my fanfictions. I honestly hope that you enjoyed reading my story. I'll be sure to write more as soon as I get more time. I'm new to the site, so any feedback/suggestions/questions are genuinely appreciated. Thanks a lot!

Yu-gi-oh! Fire of Vengeance is not the work of the original creator. I own none of the rights to any of the source material used in the story, and do not intend to use the story for any profit what so ever. This story was written purely for entertainment purposes, and all rights of characters and themes used from Yu-gi-oh! Belong to Konami Entertainment.

I hope you enjoyed the story! See you around!

-EGMoney


	2. Chapter 2: An unexpected introduction

Yu-gi-oh! Fire of Vengeance: Part 2

"Where could she have gone off to?" Delson wondered, as he rode to his original destination. Delson rode down a busy highway, and identified a sign that read 'Grandsoil Wharf, 1 & ½ miles ahead.' As Delson rode onward, his mind thought back to last night, of the advertisement he'd seen about the next big Duel Monsters tournament. An extremely large city built to the north of New Domino City, specifically for duel monsters, making its debut by hosting the largest tournament in the history of the game.

"Delson, hey buddy!" The familiar voice broke Delson's train of thought. Delson recognized the voice to be that of Raider's.

"What's up, Raider?" Asked Delson, quickly perking up.

"Not a whole lot. I've been making some laps around the old highway system around here, waiting for you. What took you so long, man?"

"I got into a scramble with Gram and his guys."

"THE Gram?" Asked Raider, "what's he even doing in this part of the Satellite?"

"I'm not quite sure. It's definitely not Team Cybernetics's turf, but that wasn't why I fought them."

"Well, spit it out, Delson! What happened?"

"Well, there was this girl-"

"Hah! Always trying to play the hero, eh Delson? Swoop in, save the day, and get the girl, is that about right?" Asked Raider, jokingly.

"Not what I meant. They were beating the hell out of her."

"Man, I would've let Sector Security handle it."

"I thought of the same thing, but they'd have taken too long. This is something I had to do, Raider. Besides, it was a nice warm up."

"Didn't give you too much of a challenge, did he?" Asked Raider.

"Not exactly. Team Cybernetics isn't exactly known for their brains. You know what I mean?"

"Haha, I totally know what you mean, dude. Hey, did you get her number?"

"She ditched in the middle of the duel. Gram's goons had their backs to her, and she must've slipped away."

"I don't blame her, man. You look like shit. Don't smell much better either." Said Raider, jokingly.

"Might've had time for a shower if you didn't invite me down to the wharf so early." Responded Delson.

"Hey, you know I'm only kidding, bud. You'd probably have a better chance with any girl out there than I would."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Delson.

"Because I love messing with you, that's why."

"So, how about that CPU chip you told me about?" Asked Delson.

"Ah, right! I totally forgot." Raider pulled out a shiny green and gold CPU chip from his pocket, and gave it to Delson. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's one awesome prize for some local tournament deal. Just imagine what the big tournament held in Neos City's prize will be."

"Planning on going there, are you?" Asked Raider.

"If I can manage to get out of the Satellite, then I should be able to cruise right through New Domino."

"You know what, I'd bet you'd go pretty far in that tournament." Said Raider, while taking the CPU panel off of Delson's duel runner.

"A tournament full of the best Duel Monsters players from around the world? I'm not exactly sure how far I'd get."

"Well, there's only one way to find out…"

"I wish you could come with me, Raider. I could really use the support of my friends."

"Hey, I will come to that tournament. Don't you worry about that."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't know- I'll find a way. I always find a way."

"You're one hell of a friend, Raider. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't mention it. You still owe me one for this CPU, though."

"Haha, you got it." Said Delson. After only about 10 minutes, the CPU chip was fully installed into Delson's Duel Runner.

"Alright, let's take this baby for a test drive," Delson said, revving up the engine. Suddenly, dust started flying around Delson and Raider's heads.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Raider.

"I think that's what you're looking for," Said Delson, pointing at a Sector Security helicopter flying overhead.

"You are in possession of an illegal duel runner! Come out of the garage with your hands up. Do not attempt to escape. " Said a sector security agent over the intercom.

"I think now might be a good time to test out that new CPU chip." Said Delson, putting his helmet on.

"Hey man, you go for it. I'll be down here in the garage. Don't you get caught, breaking you out of jail would be a pain in the ass."

"Thanks a lot, Raider. I'll be sure to be careful. Be sure to stay hidden. I'll make this quick." Said Delson, preparing to take off. Delson moved out of the garage at an astonishing speed, and the Sector Security Sergeant commanded the helicopter to continue in pursuit as close as possible. However, Delson rode his duel runner off of a bridge, and lost the helicopter in the back alleyways. However, the Sector Security Sergeant was close on Delson's tail, using his own duel runner.

"How could you possibly be staying so close to me?" Delson asked while avoiding debris from the old fallen highway, scattered across the road.

"I'm Sergeant Brooks, chief of Sector Security in this part of the Satellite."

"Happy to make your acquaintance, Sergeant. Good day to arrest some perfectly innocent people, am I right?" Asked Delson, sarcastically.

"Sorry son, but according to the books, you're actually quite filthy. You see, owning a Duel Runner in the Satellite is illegal! And I've got the direct authority to take it from you if I so desire!" Brooks said, bashing into the back of Delson's Duel Runner.

"If you want my Runner, you'll have to catch me first!" Said Delson, as he put his Runner into the highest gear, and started to pull ahead of Brooks.

"Not so fast, you stupid little rat1"

"Duel mode, overwritten. Duel mode engage. Autopilot Active," chimed Delson's Duel Runner.

"If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get!" Yelled Delson, "Now, I activate Speed World 2!" The world became cloaked in a purple light, as time appeared to reoccur over and over again around them, as if they were riding down a continuous hallway.

"I think I'll make the first move!" Shouted Brooks, as he drew his first cards. Life Points: (Delson: 8000, Brooks: 8000) Speed Counters: (Delson: 1 Brooks: 1)

"First, I'll play **Speed spell – Upstart Dynamo Gear**. This lets me draw 2 new cards, as long as your speed counters increase by 4! Next, I'll summon out **Iron Chain Blaster (Attack: 1100, Defense: 0) **From my hand, in attack mode!" A large iron chain sprouted fourth from the ground, forming a circle. Out of the circle, emerged the cannon-like creature, coiled in metal. "Next, I'm playing **Speed Spell – Metal Shackles. **This card prevents you from attacking while I have a face-up **iron chain** monster on my field, and also, you can't gain speed counters. However, when an **iron chain** monster is destroyed, then so is my spell. Your turn."

"I'll draw!" Speed Counters: (Delson: 5, Brooks: 2). "I'll activate **Speed Spell** **– Onslaught of the Fire kings**! By giving up exactly 3 speed counters, I can special summon one **Fire King** **Avatar **monster from my deck, and I'll choose-" Another Duel Runner flies on the highway, and rams into the back right side of Brooks' Duel Runner.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? Can't you see this is official Sector Security business here!?" Exclaimed Brooks. The new turbo duelist remained silent, ramming into Brooks one last time, in the highest gear. This causes Brooks to fall off of the side of the bridge, down onto the streets below, disrupting the duel signal, ending the duel in a draw.

"I appreciate the help, but who are you?" Asked Delson. The new dueling veers off the bridge to the right, and Delson does the same. Both duelists pull into an abandoned parking garage, far away from Sector Security.

"Who are you?" Asked Delson, and he pulled off his helmet, and pulled his deck out of the slot.

"My name is Megan. Consider us even," she responded with a smile.

Hello Everyone! EGMoney here once again, with the second chapter of my story! I'll try to be relatively consistent in releasing chapters, as writing these is really quite fun. Please, feel free to review me, ask questions, and give me some feedback/suggestions! Thanks a lot!

Yu-gi-oh! Fire of Vengeance is not the work of the original creator. I own none of the rights to any of the source material used in the story, and do not intend to use the story for any profit what so ever. This story was written purely for entertainment purposes, and all rights of characters and themes used from Yu-gi-oh! Belong to Konami Entertainment.

I hope you enjoyed the story! See you around!

-EGMoney


	3. Chapter 3: Killing Speculation

Yu-gi-oh! Fire of Vengeance: Part 3

"Delson. Delson Yuda," said Delson, crossing his arms. "Why did you interrupt my duel?"

"Sergeant Brooks is a crafty character. I know him from New Domino. He was recently transferred here to deal with 'the scum of the earth', like yourself," said Megan.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Delson, raising his eyebrow.

"That's what I used to think, anyway. In New Domino, we're taught that people from the Satellite are all ruthless thugs."

"Used to think?"

"Clearly, that's not the case, is it? You helped me out when I was in danger. Why?" Asked Megan.

"Sector Security wouldn't have gotten to you in time. I know Gram. He would've killed you."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You never answered me question. Why did you interrupt my duel?"

"Brooks wasn't actually dueling you. He was broadcasting a signal to your duel runner that altered its course. He would've stalled for enough time to force you into a Sector Security checkpoint. He had no intention of finishing your duel."

"How do you know all of this?" Asked Delson.

"It happened to me, "Said Megan, pointing to the small triangular mark on her left cheek.

"Sorry to hear that," Said Delson.

"All very touching. I thought I heard some voices from inside this garage. Well that, and the tracking systems in your duel runners led me right to you!" Yelled Sergeant Brooks, now at the garages entrance.

"Didn't bring any backup, Brooks? Real pity," Yelled Megan, while pressing a button on her duel runner's screen. "Hope you weren't planning on calling on backup, either. I'm blocking all cell signals within 10 miles of this place. I figured you'd come after us, but not bringing any more officers with you is a whole new level of stupidity."

"Actually, I'm not the stupid one. You've backed yourselves into a corner. There's no escape in the middle of a parking garage. Besides, I don't need backup to pound some Satellite scum into the dirt," said Brooks, inserting his deck into his duel disk.

"All I have to say to that, Brooks," said Delson as he activated his duel disk, "is bring it on!"

"Hold on, Delson. I'll handle this," Megan said, detaching her duel disk from her runner, "You've already done enough for me. I think it's time I returned the favor."

"The Sergeant wants to arrest me, Megan. I'll duel for my own freedom."

"Actually, you BOTH have illegal duel runners. So, I'd say she's gonna duel for both of your freedoms," said Brooks.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Good luck," Said Delson, as he stepped back.

"Let's duel!" Megan and Brooks shouted in unison, both activating their duel disks simultaneously. **Life points: (Megan: 8000, Sergeant Brooks: 8000)**

"I'm starting this duel off!" Yelled Sergeant Brooks as he drew. "I'll start by summoning my **Iron Chain Sniper (Attack: 1000, Defense: 1500) **in attack mode!" Immediately, a guard tower sprouted from the ground, going through the roof of the parking garage, with the sniper standing on one of the floors. "When I summon out my **Iron Chain Sniper**, I can release him to deal 1000 points of damage to you!" **Iron Chain sniper **fired a shot at Megan, piercing through her stomach, while the sniper's tower disappeared. **Life Points: (Megan: 7000, Sergeant Brooks: 8000)**. "Now, I'm placing 1 card face-down, and that ends my turn!"

"My turn." Said Megan, drawing her first card. Megan looks up at the ceiling, and notices small drops of water falling down, leaking through cracks in the parking garage. "To the field, I summon from my hand **Mermail Abysspike (Attack: 1600, Defense: 800)** in attack mode!" The water dripping from the ceiling gradually grew to more and more, until there was practically a waterfall pouring down from the ceiling. The fish-tailed warrior came bursting from the waterfall, taking a fighting stance, and holding his hand up. "When I summon out my **Mermail Abysspike **from my hand, I can discard 1 **water** monster from my hand, to add **level **3 or lower monster from my deck to my hand, and I'll add **Mermail Abyssgunde**! Now, because I discarded **Atlantean Marksman **from my hand, I can destroy 1 card on your side of the field that's set. I'll destroy your facedown card!" A barrage of arrows burst from out of nowhere, tearing the set trap to pieces.

"You piece of Satellite trash! You've destroyed my **Mirror Force **before I could use it against you!"

"That's right, and now, **Mermail Abysspike**, attack with your deep-sea slash!" **Abysspike's **arm resonated swirling water, as he leapt forward with incredible force. **Life points: (Megan: 7000, Sergeant Brooks: 6400). **"Next, I'm setting 2 cards face-down. Your move."

"That was a very strong move, Megan. I'm impressed." Said Delson, observing from a ways back.

"Thank you. I aim to please," Said Megan, looking back at Delson.

"If you think that was impressive, just watch! I draw!" Shouted Brooks, drawing his card. "During my **standby phase**, if **Iron Chain Sniper **was released during a previous turn, I can special summon him back to the field! Rise back up my monster!" **Iron Chain Sniper** rose from the ground, assuming the position he took during the Sergeant's last turn. "And now, I think I'll summon out **Iron Chain Repairman (Attack: 1600, Defense: 1200) **in attack mode!" A blue circle formed in the ground that was surrounded by a large metal chain, and a large human-like monster jumped out of the ground. "Now, I'll use my **sniper's** effect, dealing you 1000 more damage by releasing him!" The **Iron Chain Sniper** fired another shot through Megan's abdomen, once again disappearing from the field. **Life Points: (Megan: 6000, Sergeant Brooks: 6400)**. "Now, I'm activating my **Iron Chain Repairman**'s special ability! It lets me revive from the grave my **Iron Chain Sniper**!" **The Repairman** slammed his large hammer on the floor, reviving **Iron Chain Sniper **from the grave. "Now, I'm gonna **tune Iron Chain Repairman** with **Iron Chain Sniper**, in order to Synchro summon out **Iron Chain Dragon (Attack: 2500, Defense: 1300)**! Brooks' two monsters turned into 2 green circles and 4 white stars, merging together, and shooting a beam of light into the air. Out of this light emerged a monstrous dragon, with its wings coated and covered in large iron chains and metal shackles. "Now, I'm gonna have my **dragon** attack your **Mermail Abysspike**!" **Mermail Abysspike**'s arms became coated once again in rapidly swirling water, as it lunged at the **Iron Chain Dragon**. However, the dragon moved out of the way too quickly, and enveloped **Mermail Abysspike** in large chains, eventually crushing it. **Life Points: (Megan: 5100, Sergeant Brooks: 6,400)**. "Now, I'm activating my **quick-play spell card, Iron Chain Dispersion**! This lets me undo my **Synchro summon**, and summon out the monsters used to create it. Now, I'm gonna have them both attack you!" Both **Iron Chain** monsters leapt at Megan, preparing to deal a massive amount of damage.

"I'm activating my trap card, **Abyss-Sphere**! This card will let me summon out my **Mermail Abysslinde (Attack: 1500, Defense: 1300)** in defense mode, straight from my deck!" A giant whirlpool of swirling water appeared in front of the two monsters, revealing **Abysslinde**, who took the force of **Iron Chain Repairman**'s attack for Megan, sparing her life points. "And that's not all! When **Abysslinde **is sent from my field to the graveyard, I can summon out a **mermail** monster from my deck, and I'm choosing **Mermail Abyssleed** **(Attack: 2700, Defense: 1000)**!" A very large sea serpent rose from a furiously spinning whirlpool, standing before the two monsters.

"I don't mind at all! Now, I'm going to tribute **Iron Chain Sniper** again, to hit you with another 1000 points of damage!" Another sniper bullet was fired at Megan, reducing her life-points further. **Life Points: (Megan: 4100, Brooks: 6,400). "**Now, it's your turn, girl. And you'd better make the best of it, because next turn, my **Iron Chain** monsters are gonna return to the field, and they're gonna finish you off!" Taunted the Sergeant.

"I wouldn't worry about that!" Megan said, as she drew, "because by the looks of things, it doesn't seem like there'll be a next turn for you! I'm activating my trap card, **Reckless Greed**! This card lets me draw two cards, as long as I skip my next two draw phases," She said, picking up the two cards. "Perfect. First, I'm going to activate the effect of **Mermail Abyssmegalo**, letting me discard 2 **water** monsters from my hand to Special Summon him to my side of the field! I summon, **Mermail Abyssmegalo (Attack: 2400, Defense: 1900)**!" A second large sea serpent rose from the ground, and stood beside **Mermail Abyssleed**. "Now, because I discarded **Mermail Abyssgunde** and **Mermail Abyssteus** from my hand, I can special summon one **Mermail** monster from my grave, and I'm choosing **Abyssteus (Attack: 1700, Defense: 2400).**"The third sea serpent rose from the ground, joining the other two, preparing itself for battle. Now, I'm summoning out another **Mermail Abysspike** from my hand, and special summoning **Aqua Spirit (Attack: 1600, Defense: 1200)**! Now, I'll build an **overlay network**, and **XYZ summon** out my **Bahamut Shark (Attack: 2600, Defense: 2100)**!" Two floating balls of light swirled around a huge shark monster, taking its place alongside Megan's **Mermails**.

"No! This is absolutely impossible!" Yelled Brooks, while staring down the 4 monsters.

"Oh, it's possible, Brooks! Now, **Bahamut Shark**, attack **Iron Chain Repairman**!" The parking garage became filled knee-deep in beautiful, clear water, and **Bahamut Shark** swiftly dove underwater, dragging **Repairman** to his doom. **Life Points: (Megan: 4100, Sergeant Brooks: 5,400)** "Now, **Mermails Abyssleed**, **Abyssmegalo**, and **Abyssteus**, attack Sergeant Brooks directly!" The three giant sea serpents let out a furious barrage of attacks with their giant limbs, knocking Sergeant Brooks down onto the ground, as the water in the garage disappeared. **Life Points: (Megan: 4100, Sergeant Brooks: 0)**. "It looks like Delson and I are free to, Brooks," said Megan.

"No, this is impossible! You cheated! I know you did! You Satellite filth are all the same!" Screamed Sergeant Brooks, as he mounted his duel runner, and sped towards Megan, as the fastest possible speed. Megan managed to dodge for the thirst time, and ran back towards Delson and his runner.

"Brooks, you're totally crazy! Just take your loss like a man!" Yelled Delson, as Brooks prepared to speed right towards them.

"Like I said, you satellite scum cheated! And I won't let you get away with it!" Brooks slammed down the throttle, picking up speed as he sped towards Delson and Megan. However, from the right side, another duel runner burst through the garage's barrier, intercepting Brooks' attack by ramming him in the side. The impact threw Brooks from his runner, totaled it, and knocked him completely unconscious.

"God, I hope that guy has some REALLY good insurance," said Raider, as he took off his helmet and dismounted his duel runner.

"Whoo-Hoo! Way to go Raider! You came in with the clutch save once again. Where would I be without you?" Said Delson.

"Probably Hell or something like that," Raider said, smiling at the two duelists. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"No time to explain! If you heard all of the commotion going on in here, Sector Security can't be far behind you. Let's go back to your place, Raider," Said Delson.

"Alright, you've got it. Let's get out of here," said Megan.

Hello everyone! EGMoney here once again, coming at you with the 3rd chapter of the story. I promise, the 4th chapter's going to come soon. How are you enjoying the story so far? Feel free to leave me some Feedback or reviews, and your Questions/Suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Yu-gi-oh! Fire of Vengeance is not the work of the original creator. I own none of the rights to any of the source material used in the story, and do not intend to use the story for any profit what so ever. This story was written purely for entertainment purposes, and all rights of characters and themes used from Yu-gi-oh! Belong to Konami Entertainment.

I hope you enjoyed the story! See you around!


	4. Chapter 4: Entering the Fight

Yu-gi-oh! Fire of Vengeance: Part 4

By the time the three duelists reached Raider's house, it had already become nighttime. The weather had changed from a calm, warm sun, and a cool breeze, to a heavy rain, with thunder sounding off in the distance.

"Ugh, I'm absolutely soaked!" Said Megan, walking through the front door.

"It's hard to believe how quickly the weather changed. It sure made the ride back here a lot harder than it needed to be," said Delson.

"This day has been a little too eventful for my taste. You two can feel free to spend the night at my place. I have a few guest bedrooms over there, to the right," said Raider.

"I appreciate it, Raider. You two have done quite a bit for me today, and I definitely won't forget it," said Megan.

"Don't count yourself out of it. You saved me from, what I'm sure would've been, a trip to the facility. You've more than paid me back." Said Delson.

"A team's gotta stick together, ya know?" Said Raider.

"A team?" Asked Megan.

"Sure. You seem like the type of duelist we need to have on our side. Personally, I don't think I'd want to have you fighting for the other team," Said Raider while sitting down on the couch.

"I've never really had someone on my side before. It's usually felt like it was me against the world," Said Megan,

"Always been that way, huh?" Asked Delson, as he threw a couple of towels as Megan and Raider.

"Not always. I never knew my parents, really. I'd always had my sister, until she was murdered," Said Megan.

"I guess this is a kind of touchy subject. Maybe we shouldn't talk about this," said Delson.

"No, it's fine. It's actually how I ended up in the Satellite. Trying to find the man who killed my sister led me to the Satellite. When I ended up unsuccessful, I was caught on my attempt to sneak back into the City. I couldn't outrun Brooks, and he led me right into a trap. I ended up in The Facility for about 3 months, and then I was shipped back to the Satellite, permanently," Explained Megan.

"That's quite a sad story," Said Raider.

"Out of The Facility, I decided to continue my search for my sister's murderer. That search led me to Gram, who I was questioning for information. Then, his goons from 'Team Cybernetics' jumped me, leaving me know way to escape. And that's when I met you," She said, looking over at Delson.

"And I sure am glad you did," He said.

"Now, are you gonna share your story with her, Delson? About your father's death, and the-"

"Raider!" Megan yelled, interrupting him. Delson looked down and to his right, away from Raider and Megan, remembering the awful memories of his father's murder.

"I-I'm sorry," Said Raider Apologetically.

"Just turn the T.V on, Raider," Said Delson, not looking back up.

-Meanwhile-

"Ugh, my head…" Said Sergeant Brooks, to himself. "Beaten by a bunch of Satellite punks, with decks built from garbage. They had to have cheated. There's no explanation…"

"Hello Officer," Said a deep, rough voice from behind him.

"That's Sergeant to you, Dipshit!"

"On your feet, Officer."

"You'd better have a bit more respect, before-"

"I couldn't help but notice that you were mumbling about some Satellite citizens. Perhaps you would assist me?" Said an average sized, Caucasian male, whose voice didn't match his body type at all. He was sitting on his black duel runner, a standard model, cloaked in ripped black robes, wearing a helmet.

"Sorry, but those pieces of shit are MINE, and no one will get in my way of that."

"I too have bone to pick with these 'Satellite Rejects.' Tell me what you know of them. Now."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you're sitting on a duel runner there. Duel runners in the Satellite are illegal, and I'm placing you under arrest," Said Brooks, arming his duel disk.

"Are you sure this is the way you want to play this out? You want me to brutally extract the information from you, and feed your soul to the shadows?" Asked the Cloaked Man.

"I've seen people like you before, religious radicals, always threatening people with their talk of an eternity of doom in, what was it, the 'Shadow Realm'? Well, I assure you, you are ALL TALK," Said Brook, taking a fighting stance.

"And I assure YOU, where you will be going is much worse than any 'Shadow Realm.' By the way, I saw your duel with that girl earlier. This will definitely be quick, but it will NOT be painless," said the cloaked man, activating his duel disk, and taking a fighting stance as well.

-Several Hours Later-

Megan fell asleep on the couch while watching T.V. Delson and Raider spent the last few hours watching news regarding the tournament being held in what was now called 'Kaiser City.'

"Switch the T.V to the news, Raider. I wanna see if Brooks is on the news yet, telling the world about how evil and awful we are," Said Delson.

"Alright, you got it."

"…And the officer was found this way, his duel runner completely smashed, with no evidence as to who did this to him. The officer's vitals remain normal, but he doesn't seem to respond to any sort of physical stimulate…" Said the Reporter. The camera zoomed-in on Sergeant Brooks' face, revealing it to be extremely pale, very wet with his sweat, and his pupils completely dissolved from his eyes, revealing them to be completely blank and white.

"Oh my God!" Said the reporter at this revelation of Brooks' face. Delson and Raider's hearts nearly jumped out of their chest, as they looked over at each other.

"There's no way we did that!" Exclaimed Delson.

"Definitely not. I looked at him before we left! He looked totally normal back then, pupils intact and everything!" Said Raider.

"We've gotta find out who did this," said Delson.

"We should probably wait until tomorrow. Not exactly 'hunting weather.' Know what I mean?" Asked Raider.

"I'd agree with you, but that murderer didn't waste any time, did he? If we go back to the garage, then we could-" Delson was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who was that?" Asked Raider? Megan stirred, rubbed her eyes, and woke up.

"Expecting some company at 2:00 A.M. are we boys?" She asked as Raider opened up the door.

"Who's out there?" Raider called out, not able to see in the combination of pouring rain and darkness.

"Come on out. Don't be shy," Called out a deep, rough voice from about 200 feet back.

"Delson, come on, I might need some backup. You should try to get some rest, Megan," Said Raider.

"Fuck that, I'm coming too," She said, putting on her duel disk. The three duelists stepped out into the darkness, expecting to find an ambush of Securities or a rival gang, but instead were surprised to find just the one man, standing alone. Delson felt nauseous just being in the presence of the man, but he wasn't quite sure why.

"What is your name?" Called out Delson.

"I have no name. To my higher-ups, I am just a nameless messenger. To the cause, I am no more than an insignificant grunt. When my task is complete, I will fade back into the shadows, where I am destined to be for all of eternity!" Responded the mysterious man.

"Delson, look at his eyes!" Whispered Raider, "White and blank. Just like Brooks'."

"Did you kill Sector Security Sergeant Brooks?" Called out Delson.

"Brooks wishes I had killed him! I, like him, lost a duel, and am forced to share his same fate. I will serve my cause for all of eternity, until my usefulness expires. Then my soul will be extinguished!" Responded the man.

"What exactly is your cause? Why are you doing this?" Asked Delson.

"To complete the cycle. It is that simple."

"What cycle?"

"It all started in ancient Egypt, many millennia ago! The battle between Light and Darkness began for the first time! A certain Pharaoh thought to rule in a world of light and peace, in cooperation and abundance. To ensure that his vision came to pass, he used the power of three legendary cards! These cards were the gods of Egypt, powerful deities with abilities unparalleled. However, the Tomb keepers were an organization whose purpose was to keep the Pharaoh from becoming power hungry and tyrannical. These keepers thought that the way of the world was set in stone, and natural law shouldn't be tampered with. They did not agree at all with the Pharaoh's vision to 'make the world a better place.' No, the Pharaoh went mad with power! The Tomb Keepers acted on their sworn duty to protect the people from the tyrannical powers of the Pharaoh. In the end, the path of Light was the one that prevailed. However, every thousand years, Darkness attempts to re-take its rightful place as natural law. Behold, this is what our cause is, the Guardians of the Shadow!"

"What does that have to do with killing innocent people? Brooks definitely wasn't the best type of person, but he has done nothing wrong!"

"Ah, but you see, he chose his own sacrifice to the shadows. He chose to duel for his soul, above giving away information about you! Eventually, we got what we wanted from him in return."

"And why do you want to find me? What do you want?"

"We simply want your soul! You are the sole thing keeping the Darkness from taking control and eradicating the Light! The Yuda family line is full of pure, human forms of the light, believing in freedom, standing up for your self, and standing for tyranny! On that night, twelve years ago, when you were but 5 years old! Your father's soul was absorbed into the darkness, along with your sister's! Convinced that we had finally completed our goal, we attempted to call upon the darkness, but to no avail! You still continue on the family name. And so, the Light lives within you!"

"Listen buddy, I don't know what you're going on about here, but you're NOT getting my soul. If you wanna duel for it, then that's fine with me, but I'm doing whatever it takes to avenge my family!"

"Find us at the grand tournament in Kaiser City. Yes! A grand stage, to broadcast our uprising, and your defeat! You have no hope left, Delson Yuda. Your friends would be wise to run. Mortals cannot hope to defeat duelists like us. Find us. Fear us. Lose your soul. We will be waiting." The figure dissolved back into the ground as nothing but a shadow.

"Come back here you son of a bitch! I want answers, now! Quit being so cryptic goddamn it!" Screamed Delson!

"Whoa, take it easy buddy!" Said Raider

"No need to get so worked up. I know what we've just heard is totally crazy, but we have to stick together. We aren't going anywhere, Delson. Don't worry," reassured Megan as the three stormed back inside.

"Now, we know a whole lot of nonsense about Light and Darkness, and Sergeant Brooks is still dead, with no evidence as to who killed him!" Said Delson.

"Definitely more than we started with, though. Maybe this kind of stuff needs a bit of time to sink in. We were going to the Kaiser City tournament already, but now we have a reason," said Raider.

"You're right. Those 'Guardians of the Shadow' will wish they had never messed with my family. As far as I'm concerned, you two are my family now," Said Delson, looking at the other two duelists.

"You mean we weren't already family before?" Asked Raider, jokingly.

"Shut your mouth," Said Delson with a smile.

"Hey, guys, we're gonna need a team name! Something that's gonna top 'Guardians of the Shadow,' huh? What do you guys think?" Asked Megan.

"How about team," Delson and Raider look at each other and say together in unison, "Vengeance."

Hey guys! EGMoney here with part 4 of my story! Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. What do you think is gonna happen next? How do you think Team Vengeance is gonna get to Kaiser City? Send me some messages of your predictions! Questions/Suggestions are always appreciated, and feel free to leave me any feedback you might have! It only gets better from here. J

Yu-gi-oh! Fire of Vengeance is not the work of the original creator. I own none of the rights to any of the source material used in the story, and do not intend to use the story for any profit what so ever. This story was written purely for entertainment purposes, and all rights of characters and themes used from Yu-gi-oh! Belong to Konami Entertainment.

I hope you enjoyed the story! See you around!

-EGMoney


End file.
